


Doble Ración de Amor

by nike_noir



Series: Just Another Love Story [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 1, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 2, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oliver Queen is The Green Arrow, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, stephen amell - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike_noir/pseuds/nike_noir
Summary: David despierta junto a Stephen y comienza a ponerse nervioso mientras su relación progresa, preguntándose si Stephen podría realmente ser el amor de su vida. Decidirá ponerlo a prueba y Stephen le devolverá la jugarreta.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Original Male Character(s), Stephen Amell/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Just Another Love Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841932





	Doble Ración de Amor

Me desperté sintiendo como unos fuertes brazos me sostenían por el pecho, y como el calor de otro cuerpo se extendía por mi espalda. Tardé unos segundos en cuenta de quién era el extraño en mi cama. Abracé sus potentes antebrazos y me dejé sentir como su calor me reconfortaba.

-¿Estás despierto?-me susurró a los pocos minutos.

Cerré los ojos haciendome el dormido. Había hecho esto muchas veces antes, como una prueba para saber si el chico con el que me había acostado prefería huir o afrontar la mañana siguiente. Estaba seguro de que Stephen nunca haría eso cuando sentí que se escabullía de mis brazos y salía de la habitación. No podía creerme lo que acababa de pasar. Maldita sea, era el hombre perfecto. Dejé escapar una lágrima detrás de otra. No quería moverme de la cama pero todavía olía a sexo y a él. Me revolví durante algunos minutos y después caí de nuevo en un ligero sueño.

La voz de Stephen me llamaba, abrí los ojos con cuidado, estaba frente a mí, completamente desnudo. Con una sonrisa preciosa me dijo mientras despeinaba mi pelo:

\- Buenos días dormilón.

Me abalancé sobre sus irresistibles labios y él me devolvió el beso, pero me interrumpió rápidamente diciendo:

-Bajé ha prepararte el desayuno, imaginé que tendrías hambre.-mi estómago rugió en aprobación, sacándole a Stephen otra de sus preciosas sonrisas.

Desayunamos en la cama, pero mis ojos no podían dejar de observar el perfecto cuerpo de Stephen mientras hablábamos. Cuando terminamos lo recogió todo y bajó a limpiar la cocina, yo me puse su camisa rosa y unos calzoncillos y bajé a ayudarle.

Encontré a Stephen en la cocina con un delantal blanco que cubría su torax y muslos, pero no su precioso culo redondo, duro y bien moldeado. Me quedé mirándolo y preguntó casi entre risas:

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, nada-intenté excusarme rápido, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Esa camisa es mía?-negué con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa- Te queda un poco grande, pero si quieres es tuya.

Me sonrojé aún más y fui hacia el salón, recogí mi portatil y entre los pliegues de la camisa de Stephen comencé a trabajar. Stephen fue a cambiarse, más bien a pornerse algo más de ropa a su casa, y cuando volvió se sentó junto a mi. Se había puesto unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta de manga corta que dejaba ver sus brazos con claridad.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estudiar-dije concentrado.

-Te puedo molestar-dijo Stephen como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Lo miré extrañado, aprovechó el momento para quitarme las gafas y ponérselas él.

-Estás muy guapo-dije con una sonrisa.

-Y tú muy ciego-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Devuelveme mis gafas, capullo!

Empezó a reirse mientras se acercaba más a mi.

-¿Que me has llamado?

-Capullo-dije con seguridad.

-¿Cómo? Creo que no te he oído bien.

-Capullo-le dije susurrando al oído.

-¿Capullo?¿Estás seguro?

-¡Eres un capullo!-grite fuerte.

Stephen se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesita de té que había cerca del sofá. Me arrancó el portátil de las manos y de un momento a otro empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Intenté resistirme.

-¡PARA!-gritaba riéndome.

En un momento paró y mirándome a los ojos comenzó a besarme. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero solo paró cuando le dije:

-¿Ese que suena no es tu móvil?

Stephen se quitó de encima y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó-¡Luego te veo!-dijo mientras se despedía de mí con un último beso.

Pasé el resto del día estudiando, y preparando la tesis, hice una pausa para comer y me puse de nuevo. Por la ventana vi a alguien corriendo. ¿Era Stephen? Debía ser él. Pocos minutos después pasó de nuevo y tiró su camiseta sobre mi jardín. Esbocé una sonrisa traviesa y salí al jardín a recogerla. Inspiré su olor profundamente. Me encanta como olía su sudor. Entré dentro de casa y subí al piso de arriba a cambiarme, coloqué con cuidado la camisa de Stephen sobre una percha, me cambié los calzoncillos por unos que no tenían tela en el culo(jockstrap) me puse unos shorts deportivos y la camiseta sudada de Stephen. El olor me excitaba muchísimo y mi polla creció en consecuencia.

A los pocos minutos Stephen llamó a la puerta. Estaba exhausto y muy sudado, cataratas de sudor bajaban por todas partes.

-¿Has cogido tu mi...? ¡Oh no! ¡Devuélvemela ahora mismo!

-Esta es mi camiseta, acabo de comprarla, dije mientras aspiraba su olor.

-Dámela-cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó hacia mí, apoye las manos sobre la mesa del comedor y Stephen se apoyó peligrosamente a mí.

-¡No seas capullo!-dije mientras metía su lengua en mi boca y me besaba con fuerza.

Apoye mi mano sobre su creciente bulto y empecé a pajearle.

-Deberías dejar de correr sin ropa interior.

-Es cómodo-me contestó.

Apoyó las manos en la camiseta, la cogió con fuerza y la partió en dos. Su sudor pasaba a mi pecho, y su erección y la mía se hacían cada vez más duras. Hice que se separase un poco de mí, y bajé chupándole el sudor hasta la cintura. Ese sabor tan fuerte había vuelto a mi paladar y estaba encantado. Bajé sus pantalones y me encontré directamente con su dura y enorme polla, y justo cuando la iba a meter en mi boca me apartó diciéndome:

-Te has portado muy mal hoy. Voy a tener que castigarte.

Me quedé muy sorprendido. Me agarró con fuerza, me volteó y me puso contra la mesa, dejando mi culo a su disposición. Me quitó los shorts y pasó la mano por mis calzoncillos. Se acabó de quitar los pantalones y amenazó con meterme su enorme erección por el culo.

-¡No!¡LUBRÍCATE ANTES!-grité presintiendo el dolor.

Stephen pasó la mano por su torso, recogiendo todo el sudor que podía y poniéndolo sobre su polla. Abrió mi culo y escupió, restregó la saliva y sin previo aviso me clavó la inmensidad de su polla con una sola estocada. Grité de dolor y de placer. Me agarró del pelo y comenzó a penetrarme con tal fuerza e intensidad que la mesa se movía con él. Gemía de placer mientras que gotas de sudor caían sobre mi espalda. Solo cuando la mesa llegó a la pared y se mantuvo estable pude sentir como de fuertes eran realmente sus penetraciones. Se me escapaban las lágrimas cada vez que llegaba a lo más profundo de mí. Disminuía y aumentaba el ritmo constantemente, sentía que iba a explotar.

Durante unos segundos me la clavó tantas veces, tan rápido, tan profundo y tan fuerte que me corrí. Me corrí tanto que la lefa empapó mi jockstrap y empezó a gotear, no podía decir nada, solo gemir y disfrutar.

Stephen me agarró de nuevo, vi como su cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo, y su cuerpo más repleto de sudor que nunca. Lo abracé y lo besé con fuerza, dejando a mi cuerpo descansar unos breves instantes de lo estaba por venir.

Me puso de cuatro patas en el suelo, y me dijo al oído:

-Déjame enseñarte de que soy capaz.

Su entrada no fue tan dolorosa como la otra vez incluso se sintió bien rellenando aquel hueco que él mismo había dejado. Apoyo su sudado torso sobre mi espalda y comenzó a follarme. No sería capaz de describir como de bien se sentía su durísima polla entrando y saliendo de ti tantas veces que pensarías que ese es tu fin, tan adentro que te parecería estar saboreándola, tan fuerte que creerías que no podrías aguantarlo. Así de fuerte me folló Stephen.

Tras una rápida sucesión de estocadas se ensanchó aún más dentro de mí y soltó un fuerte y contundente cañonazo, sacó su erección de mí, expulsando el resto de aquel líquido divino en mi espalda, que termino resbalándose al suelo por el sudor.

Stephen cayó al suelo, muy mojado y exhausto. Lo abracé y nos quedamos allí con la respiración entrecortada, bañados en sudor, sexo, placer y semen.

Stephen me recogió con cuidado del suelo, al límite de sus fuerzas me llevó hasta el baño. Me terminó de desnudar y abrió el grifo de la bañera. Se sumergió el primero y yo le acompañé. Sentía su reconfortante cuerpo sobre mí. Me besó el cuello y me giré para darle un beso en los labios. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras estábamos en la bañera simplemente disfrutamos el uno del otro.

Preparamos la cena. El baño nos había relajado mucho y habíamos recuperado todas las fuerzas. Me encantaba cuando hacía bromas y le salía esa preciosa sonrisa suya.

Nos pusimos a ver una peli, pero me quedé dormido entre la calidez de sus brazos escuchando el latido de su corazón. Me llevó escaleras arriba y me metió en la cama. A la mañana siguiente encontré una nota que decía que fuese a su casa por la tarde.

Me puse unos vaqueros una camisa y estuve trabajando en mi proyecto el resto de la mañana. Cuando me di cuenta era bastante tarde, pero aún así decidí pasarme por su casa. Llame a la puerta con cuidado. Esperé durante varios minutos y estaba a punto de irme cuando escuché el rechinar de la puerta. Stephen estaba detrás con un pantalon corto de deporte y sin camiseta. Sus suave piel, esos duros músculos, solo verle ya me estaba dando una erección. Se frotó el ojo con el puño y me preguntó:

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Quería venir a verte antes pero he pasado toda la tarde trabajando.

Intentó despejarse un poco mientras me invitaba a entrar. La casa de Stephen estaba construida exactamente igual que la mía, pero parecía muy diferente. Estaba pintada de otros colores y lo primero que pude notar es que lo que en mi casa era el salón en la suya era su habitación. Stephen me agarró de la cadera y me dijo:

-Te he estado esperando toda la tarde.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad.

Me miró a los ojos, cansado, y en el momento más inesperado comenzó a besarme. Apoyé mis manos en su torso intentando apartarle, pero noté su calor y en vez de eso lo atraje más hacia mí, lo abracé con fuerza mientras me basaba apasionadamente.

Me tiró contra su cama, bastante más cómoda y amplia que la mía y me empezó a desabotonar la camisa.

-No quiero juegos-le pedí-tan solo hazme el amor.

Stephen me miró a los ojos asintiendo y tras desabrocharme la camisa volvió a mis labios, introdujo sus manos en mi camisa tocando mi torso y mi abdomen con sus duras manos. Le besé con fuerza mientras que lo tumbaba sobre la cama. Levanté mi vista y examiné con mis manos aquel cuerpo hercúleo, fuerte y bien definido. Unos potentes brazos, unos preciosos pectorales adornados con dos pezones rosados y unos bien definidos abdominales. Hice un esfuerzo y volví a sus labios dejando explorar a mis manos, que llegaron hasta su suculento culo. Stephen me volvió a voltear sobre la cama y se quitó sus pantalones ya marcados por una dura erección. Siempre me fascinaba ver aquella polla dura, enorme, venosa, lista para mí. Hizo lo mismo con mis pantalones. Se acercó de nuevo a mí y sentí como su polla tocaba a la mía y ambas crecían a causa de la excitación.

Stephen cogió el lubricante y se lo restregó por toda su erección, y me dijo al oído que iba a entrar en mí. Tragué saliva mientras que el me mordía la oreja. Su polla entró en mi agujero con facilidad, gemí descontroladamente hasta que sus besos me acallaron. Estaba entrando y saliendo de mí con cariño, con paciencia, no quería arruinar este momento. Sentía como llegaba a lo más profundo de mí mientras que sus dulces labios y los míos se fundían en un beso. Agarró mi polla con su mano y empezó a masturbarme con el mismo ritmo, no se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, solo se que disfrute y gemí con cada una de sus penetraciones mientras que me masturbaba con el mismo cariño. Se serparó de mí y me dijo:

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero-le respondí

Gemí ante una última estocada inesperada. Se puso de rodillas y me obligó a sentarme sobre sus muslos, le abracé la cadera con mis piernas mientras que el metía su dura polla dentro de mí. Empezó a penetrarme con más ritmo, me dijo al oído:

-Necesito ir más deprisa.

-Por favor- le rogué.

Aumentó la velocidad, sentía las penetraciones muy muy duras y gritaba de placer. Agarre con fuerza mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y le tiraba del pelo incapaz de demostrarle cuanto placer me daba. Las ultimas penetraciones fueron muy adentro y mucho más rápidas, sentí como impactaba un cañonazo de lefa caliente en mi interior, y luego otro mucho más cargado, y luego otro más. En cuanto sentí su lefa me corrí yo también. Stephen me miró a los ojos, me besó metiendo su lengua en mi boca y jugueteando con la mía, mientras se balanceaba sacando de mí unos últimos gemidos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Victoria, podéis encontrarme en wattpad y twitter bajo el mismo username; y en insta soy nike_mavros.
> 
> Si os ha gustado podéis chequear el resto de esta colección, y mis otros trabajos. Me encantaría poder responder a vuestros comentarios y que me dejéis ideas. No olvidéis dejarme kudos si queréis más.
> 
> Un saludo, Victoria Noir.


End file.
